Mi vida junto a ti
by Jahne07
Summary: Sam despertó y vio a su esposo dormido a su lado. Sonrió. Era imposible no recordar como sucedió todo entre ellos. Sabriel, Destiel y otras parejas.
1. Primeras impresiones

Sam veía a Gabriel dormir a su lado, llevaba un buen rato despierto y la imagen de su novio aún en su quinto sueño lo tenía embelesado. Ese hombre no podía ser más hermoso a sus ojos. Gabriel lo mantenía abrazado, y él sólo le devolvía el abrazo apegándolo un poco más a su cuerpo. Adoraba estar así. Adoraba con locura a ese hombre.

Besó su frente y sonrió al ver que Gabriel sonreía en sueños. Ah.. En momentos así era imposible no recordar como sucedió todo entre ellos.

Cuando se conocieron, Sam estaba en el departamento que compartía con su hermano mayor esperando a que este regresara. No entendía por qué demoraba tanto en regresar de la universidad. Se iban juntos por la mañana pero se devolvían en distintas horas por cuestiones de horario pero Dean siempre regresaba puntual y sino llamaba para avisar que llegaría más tarde. Pero desde hace unas semanas que era diferente y Dean siempre evitaba tocar el tema.

Se tiró sobre el sofá y apoyó la espalda sobre el respaldo, estaba por encender el televisor para ver alguna de sus series favoritas en Netflix cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta de entrada. Bufó. De mala gana se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con alguien una cabeza más bajo que él y por su cara se podría decir que algo, bastante, cabreado.

\- ¿Dean Winchester vive aquí?

Esa pregunta lo descolocó un poco y solo atinó a asentir. El desconocido se hizo paso entre su cuerpo y la puerta entrando como si de su casa se tratase, instalándose sobre el sofá que antes Sam ocupaba. "¿Pero qué coño le pasaba a ese tipo?"

Luego de ese momento se enteró de que se llamaba Gabriel y que estaba bastante molesto con su hermano ya que tres días seguidos habían quedado para hacer unos proyectos del taller que compartían y Dean jamás aparecía en su casa. Y que también no era la primera vez que sucedía. Antes había escuchado a su hermano hablar de Gabriel, ya que comúnmente avisaba a donde y con quien iría a hacer sus trabajos de la universidad pero jamás se imaginó que ese tipo podía ser tan guapo y carismático. Ya que Dean no solía llevar a sus amigos a casa.

La sorpresa vino un par de horas más tarde cuando Dean llegó a casa pero no lo hizo solo, un tipo algo más bajo que él, de cabello azabache y ojos azules lo acompañaba.  
Hubo una pequeña pelea entre Dean y Gabriel, más por el hecho de que Dean y Castiel venían tomados de la mano que por los proyectos. Ese día aparte de conocer a su futuro amor de la vida, tanto Gabriel como él, descubrieron que sus hermanos eran parejas, sí, porque Castiel era el hermano menor de Gabriel y era la razón por la que Dean llegaba tarde a casa y se olvidaba de ir a hacer el proyecto.

Soltó una pequeña risa por sus recuerdos y al notar que Gabriel emitía un leve quejido a modo de protesta se quedó en silencio, no quería que se despertara aún, quería continuar viéndolo dormir. Luego de ese día comenzó a ver a Gabriel más seguido, se lo topaba en la universidad o iba a casa incluso cuando Dean no estaba.

Quizás no fue la mejor manera de conocerse, pero era un lindo y gracioso recuerdo.

Recordaba que pasaron semanas conociéndose cuando eran tan sólo amigos. Confiar en Gabriel fue fácil, por alguna razón se le hacía tan simple hablar con él que le contó varias cosas de su vida, como también supo que él y Castiel vivían sin su padre ya que fue trasladado a otro Estado debido a su trabajo y ellos no querían irse, que su madre murió hace mucho tiempo y que ambos tenían un hermano mayor llamado Balthazar que salía con un tal Lucifer desde hace años y era parte de la familia. Gabriel compartió con él todo lo que quería hacer a futuro y lo que estaba haciendo por conseguir tales cosas, le contó desde cosas graciosas que le pasaron cuando era un niño hasta cosas más personales.

Los días pasaban y luego no era tan solo Gabriel quien buscaba a Sam, sino que él iba en busca de Gabriel para pasar horarios libres juntos o simplemente se iba a su casa por querer estar con su compañía y dando alguna excusa estúpida.

Esos días eran geniales, pasar con Gabriel es genial, quizás si sea demasiado bueno para hacer bromas pesadas y mofarse de otros por aburrimiento, pero en los momentos que hay que estar serios lo está y es capaz de ayudar a las personas.

Sam sonrió, una sonrisa de orgullo por la persona que tenía a su lado durmiendo entre sus brazos, besó su frente una vez más y con la diestra le acariciaba los cabellos, Dios, estaba enamorado. Su primera cita fue a los… ¿6 meses de conocerse? No recordaba luego de cuánto tiempo fue, pero sí que recordaba claramente como fue ese día, a fin de cuentas, él fue quien pidió la cita.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? :3**_


	2. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

_Sam sonrió, una sonrisa de orgullo por la persona que tenía a su lado durmiendo entre sus brazos, besó su frente una vez más y con la diestra le acariciaba los cabellos, Dios, estaba enamorado. Su primera cita fue a los… ¿6 meses de conocerse? No recordaba luego de cuánto tiempo fue, pero sí que recordaba claramente como fue ese día, a fin de cuentas, él fue quien pidió la cita._

La noche anterior o más bien desde hace días que le daba vueltas a un asunto; Quería invitar a Gabriel a una cita. Pero tampoco quería que su amistad se fuera por la borda por querer salir e intentar algo con él. Hace ya un tiempo que se sentía más que atraído, le gustaba y lo quería demasiado, no estaba conforme solo con su amistad y cuando pasaban tiempo juntos le era complicado aguantarse las ganas que tenía de besarlo o abrazarlo.

Se levantó decidido de la cama, si Gabriel lo rechazaba o decía algo en su pesada manera de ser le podría responder que era tan sólo una broma y que sólo quería saber cuál sería su reacción si un chico lo invitaba a salir. Se vistió, desayunó junto con su hermano y en el Impala fueron rumbo a la universidad.

Estaba tan metido en los pensamientos que sólo implicaban a Gabriel y cómo lo invitaría, que no se dio cuenta que frente a él venía una muchacha hablando animadamente con una de sus amigas sin mirar hacia delante. El choqué de sus cuerpos hicieron que saliera de su estupor, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarlo a él pero si a la mujer, para su suerte tenía buenos reflejos y alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera de espaldas.

Le pidió disculpas a la chica y continuó su camino hacia el aula. Tenía claro que no podría ver a Gabriel hasta dentro de un rato y lo mejor sería no estar tan desconectado del mundo si no quería ocasionar otro accidente y volver a pasar un momento vergonzoso, o peor, realmente dejar a alguien dañado.

Ese día no fue para nada como el que estuvo esperando, primero tropezó con la chica y al llegar a al aula el maestro anunció una evaluación sorpresa para ver qué tal iban las habilidades de los estudiantes de su clase. El examen no fue tan difícil como pensaba en un comienzo pero eso no implicaba menos desgaste mental y un leve mal humor al no saber cómo le podría ir.

Aun quedaba tiempo antes de que la clase de Gabriel terminara así que decidió ir a esperarlo en un parque que a esas horas no estaba tan lleno de gente, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje diciendo dónde lo esperaría. Iba en camino hacia el lugar cuando Kevin lo agarró del hombro y le sonrió, ese chico era uno de sus mejores amigos como de Gabriel y siempre era bienvenida su compañía.

Iban caminando a paso lento hablando de trivialidades de la vida, Kevin estaba al tanto de que a Sam le gustaba Gabriel y escuchó cómo se sentía su amigo respecto a eso y como pedirle la cita. Kevin tenía pareja estable desde hace años y por azares de la vida era un amigo de Dean y de él, Benny.

Se sentaron en unas bancas del parque, había muy poca gente adulta en ese lugar y ningún niño, el clima tampoco era el mejor cómo para que salieran a jugar. Estaba nublado y había algo de viento.

\- Sam, no creo que sea necesario que prepares algo tan elaborado para pedir una cita, tampoco que pienses ahora que le quieres decir. Deja que todo fluya en el momento y ya está, sé tú mismo, estoy seguro de que Gabriel apreciará eso –Comentó.

\- Tienes razón pero.. Ah, es complicado, nunca antes había sentido algo por un chico y es como si el sentimiento fuese diferente a cuando estuve con Jess o Ruby –Algo agobiado llevó la diestra a su cabello, como si al hacer eso le diera la solución a lo que sentía. Suspiró.

\- Tranquilo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Gabriel sabrá que no es una broma y tampoco es cruel como para dejarte en ridículo –Lo que Sam no sabía pero que Kevin sí, es que Gabriel llevaba tiempo enamorado de Sam y que era imposible que lo rechazara. Casi se podía decir que era amor a primera vista.

Eso me hace sentir algo más tranquilo, gracias Kevin –Lo abrazó cerrando los ojos, aprovechó ese momento para apretarlo entre sus brazos, riendo cuando escuchó al menor quejarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos divisó a lo lejos a Gabriel parado mirando en su dirección. Tenía una leve mueca en la cara pero se le pasó apenas Sam lo saludó con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Caminó hasta la banca y ahí recién Kevin notó la presencia de Gabe, sabía que en esos momentos sobraría así que aprovechó de despedirse de ambos, susurrándole "Suerte" a Sam aunque sabía de sobra que no la necesitaba.

Un silencio para nada incómodo se instaló entre los dos. Sam no sabía cómo abordar el tema y Gabriel tampoco hacia el amago de querer decir algo, se veía muy pensativo, todo lo contrario a cuando estaban juntos ya que siempre tenía algo para comentar. ¿Estaría celoso porque abrazó a Kevin? Lo mejor sería preguntarle que le sucedía y no sacar conclusiones por sentimientos.

\- Gabe, ¿Ha sucedido algo? Te noto demasiado callado –La preocupación se notaba en su voz y eso hizo sonreír a Gabriel quien negó con la cabeza.

\- No ha sucedido nada, Moose, todo está bien. ¿A ti te ha pasado algo? –Preguntó de vuelta y se acomodó mejor en la banca para verlo.

\- Sí.. Digo, ¡no! –Gabe frunció el ceño al no entender ¿le sucedía algo o no?- Lo que pasa es que.. Hay algo que debo decirte.

\- ¿Qué es? Sabes que soy todo oídos –El ceño fruncido le duró la nada misma y nuevamente tenía de esas sonrisas que a Sam enamoraban.

Sam suspiró, no tenía idea de cómo decirlo, cómo pedirle una cita y tenía a Gabriel esperando a sabiendas de que era impaciente. Se arriesgó a tomar una de sus manos y casi con algo de miedo a entrelazar sus dedos. Al no obtener una negativa por parte de Gabe prosiguió a hablar.

\- Gabriel.. Me gustas… Me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía si decirlo porque no quería joder nuestra amistad ya que no imagino mis días sin que estés rondando a mi alrededor o yo en el tuyo, pero aquí estoy, arriesgando todo en este momento sin saber cómo te tomarás esto –En su miraba aparte de esperanza había miedo, ese maldito miedo al rechazo que la perseguido desde que despertó esa mañana.

La reacción de Gabriel no se la esperaba. Soltó el agarre de su mano y casi literalmente saltó sobre él para abrazarlo. ¡Dios! No podía ser más feliz en ese momento ¿Eso era que lo aceptaba, cierto? Porque si fuera un rechazo pudo decirlo o simplemente marcharse, esa reacción por parte del mayor de ellos dos era totalmente una aceptación a sus sentimientos.

\- Tu también me gustas, Sammy. No tienes idea por cuánto tiempo he querido esto y no lo he dicho por miedo a que te asustes de mí o algo por el estilo –Susurró al estar cerca de su oído. Que ternura era ese hombre cuando se lo proponía.

Ahora sin ser capaz de soportarlo más Sam tomó el rostro de Gabriel entre ambas manos y juntó sus labios. Por fin podía besarlo, por fin era capaz de probar esos labios que hasta hace pocos minutos atrás le parecían el fruto prohibido que pensaba que nunca podría alcanzar. El beso era lento, no tenían apuros con las caricias que sus labios se daban y entre tacto y tacto transmitían todo el cariño que se sentían. Era un momento mágico. Perfecto para ambas partes.

\- Me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo –Habló Gabriel entre pequeños besos que recibía e iba correspondiendo. -

\- ¡Hey! Que no eres el único feliz aquí

\- Lo sé, Sammy . Pero sigo siendo el más feliz del mundo –Esta vez el depositó un beso sobre sus labios.

Volvieron a besarse. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose pero como no todo siempre es perfecto el sonido de la alarma de Sam los alertó e hizo que se separaran muy a su pesar. Muchas veces antes a Sam se le pasaba la hora al estar con Gabriel y por eso comenzó a poner alarmas en su celular, no era agradable llegar tarde a sus clases y perderse gran parte de la explicación que daba el profesor.

De mala gana se levantó seguido de Gabriel y juntos tomados de la mano caminaron a la universidad hacia el campus de los estudiantes de Derecho. Las carreras de ambos no podían ser más diferentes, y para su suerte sus horarios tenían la misma hora de salida.

Se despidieron con un beso y cada quien se fue por su camino. Ese día solo se veían una vez en la universidad y luego tan solo eran mensajes a través de whatsapp y uno que otro audio.

A pesar de que ese día las cosas no comenzaron muy bien al chocar contra alguien y tener un examen sorpresa, a diferencia de lo que pensó el día fue mejorando, se declaró a Gabriel y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y el resto del día en la universidad fue bastante tranquilo, incluso un profesor no fue a dar clases por motivos a los que no prestó atención.

Solo cuando llegó a casa se dio cuenta de algo importante ¡No invitó a Gabriel a la cita! Incluso, todo fue diferente a lo planeado, no planeaba declararse en un comienzo, tan solo ver una manera de salir ambos solos y en plena cita decirle los sentimientos que tenía por él. Bien. Suponía que ahora que ambos sabían lo que sentían sería más fácil pedir una cita. Solo que nuevamente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo y tampoco sabía cómo debía tratar a Gabe de ahora en adelante.

Quizás debería pedirle consejos a Dean, el llevaba meses de pareja junto a Castiel y su hermano siempre ha sido bueno para tener iniciativa en las cosas o eso le parecía a él.

Dean no llegó tan tarde como acostumbraba en el último tiempo y a diferencia a como era cuando a veces llegaba temprano, Castiel no venía con él, conocía a su cuñado (como le gustaba decirle para molestarle tanto a él como a Dean) sabía que de seguro le pidió a Dean que ese día no se vieran hasta tan tarde porque debía tener algún examen importante o proyecto que hacer o terminar.

Su hermano se veía feliz y demasiado rejalado, no quería ni imaginar que pudo estar haciendo antes de que llegara.

El mayor se acercó a Sam y dejó una bolsa sobre sus piernas antes de sentarse a su lado, por el simple logo de la bolsa de plástico supo que ahí venía la comida basura que tanto le gustaba comer a su hermano y estaba seguro de que no vendría alguna ensalada. No se quejaría, tampoco es como que no le gustaran las hamburguesas, comía, sí, lo hacía, quizás a lo lejos pero esta vez lo haría, tenía hambre y como no sabía si su hermano llegaría temprano no hizo nada para comer.

Sacó de la bolsa las hamburguesas y los refrescos dejándolos sobre la mesa de centro. Mientras él hacía eso su hermano ponía una serie en el televisor "Antinatural" una serie favorita de ambos, incluso a su cuñado le gustaba esa serie.

Mientras comían y veían la serie hablaban de lo que les sucedió en el día o comentaban lo que sucedía en la serie, lo que ellos hubieran hecho en ese momento para que todo resultara mejor a diferencia de los protagonistas y como actuar ante ciertas situaciones. Siempre que veían esa serie terminaban igual, una de las cosas porque también le gustaba era porque los protagonistas eran hermanos, al igual que ellos y había un ángel que los ayudaba y ese era el favorito de Castiel. También había otro que era un bromista, había muerto en una de las temporadas pasadas pero muchos dicen que continúa con vida y por lo que escuchó una vez, parece que es el favorito de Gabriel.

\- ¡Wow! El capítulo fue fenomenal, aunque yo ya sabía que Rob era Dios, lo presentía

\- Sí, Dean, lo que tu digas. No eres el único que lo pensaba –Dijo entre risas, su hermano cuando actuaba de esa manera o lo hacía reír o a veces molestaba.

Su hermano mayor solo se río y se acomodó otra vez en el sofá, buscaba ahora otra serie que pudieran ver pero en todas las que seguían iban al día y cada vez que buscaban alguna nueva terminaba en una batalla por los gustos que tenían.

\- Dean, dejando de lado las series.. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte

Dean alzo una ceja por el tono que utilizó su hermano al hablar y dejó el control del televisor a un lado. Volteó a mirarlo otra vez y no dijo nada, solo esperaría a que volviera a hablar.

\- Verás.. Hoy me he declarado y.. –No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando su hermano le estaba dando palmadas en la espalda.

\- Vaya, Samantha, quien lo diría. Nuevamente entras a la acción, ahora dime ¿Quién es la afortunada?

\- No es "ella", Dean, es "el" y… es Gabriel

\- Oh.. Hasta que por fin te has decidido a declararte. Llegaba a ser molesto verlos juntos y que no dijeran lo que sentían, me alegro por ti, Sammy

Alzó una ceja. No se esperó esa respuesta, creía que su hermano iba a gritar a los vientos como era posible que le gustara Gabriel o algo por el estilo. Al parecer le hacía bien estar con Castiel, su hermano ha cambiado bastante a como actuó las veces anteriores que le dijo que le gustaba alguien, sobre todo cuando le contó de Ruby, Dean por poco y no lo dejaba salir de casa por eso, la odiaba y tenía unos buenos motivos para hacerlo. Ella nunca fue de confiar, pero Sam estaba cegado y continuó así hasta que un día la fue a ver y la encontró en la cama junto con otro tipo, pasó semanas con los ánimos bajos y eso implicó a Dean queriendo matar a Ruby.

\- ¿No estás molesto o algo porque no te haya dicho que tenía sentimientos por él?

\- No era necesario, todos lo sabíamos, incluso Castiel se dio cuenta antes que yo. También teníamos una apuesta de quien se declararía primero así que Sammy, me has hecho ganar dinero –Al terminar de hablar Dean tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje. Lo hizo al lado de su hermano para que pudiera leer lo que decía "Sam se ha declarado, perras, creo que a Castiel, Kevin y a mí nos deben dinero"

Otra sorpresa, no le cabía en la cabeza que sus amigos lo supieran sin siquiera decirlo, o sea, él solo se lo había contado a Kevin pero al parecer entre todos hablaban a sus espaldas e incluso terminaron apostando. Bueno, no podía enojarse por algo así.

\- Ahora, ¿Eso era todo lo que ibas a decirme?

\- No en realidad.. quería preguntarte si.. –Dios, cómo le costaba decirlo- Podrías ayudarme a pedirle una cita a Gabriel.

\- Alto ahí vaquero. ¿Te has declarado y no le has pedido una cita? –Sam tan solo asintió haciendo que Dean estallara a carcajadas, joder, que su hermano era gracioso en estos temas.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Hahahaha ¿Acaso nunca le has pedido una cita a alguien? Entonces cómo era que salías con Jess –Como siempre, no nombraba a Ruby. Pero aun no entendía cómo su hermano no podía pedir una simple cita- Pero sabes hermanito, has venido con el indicado para pedir consejos.

Dean, mucho antes de conocer a Castiel era conocido por obtener citas con mujeres de manera muy fácil y sin sentimientos de por medio, tan solo para pasar el rato. Nunca le faltaba compañía, claro, hasta que conoció a Castiel y esos hábitos cambiaron por completo.

\- No le he pedido la cita porque en ese momento se me olvidó –Más carcajadas por parte de su hermano. Joder, lo terminaría golpeando- Y no sé a dónde llevarlo o cómo pedirlo ¿Dónde crees que le gustaría ir?

\- Siendo sinceros, tú debes conocer a Gabriel mejor que yo, a ti te ha contado más cosas que a mí. También creo que le estás dando mucho rodeo, si no quieres decirle abiertamente "Gabriel ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?" podrías preguntarle.. Ehm.. Si le gustaría quedar contigo en algún local, sabes que ama las cosas dulces, llévalo a comer, aparte podrías llevarlo a ver alguna película y a la vez llenarlo de dulces.

Joder. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué se hacía tanto problema en pedir una cita. Por alguna razón sentía que con Gabriel era todo diferente, más allá del hecho de que sea hombre, sino que el sentimiento que sentía era mucho más fuerte que el que tuvo con sus dos parejas anteriores y por supuesto, más fuerte que esa leve atracción que sintió por las chicas de "una noche". Como les decía su hermano.

\- Tienes razón. No sé por qué me hago tanto problema. Gracias, Dean

\- De nada, siempre debo estar para ayudar a mi hermana –El cambio de sexo que hizo fue a propósito tan sólo por molestarlo.

Dean se levantó y con un movimiento de mano le indicó que se iría a dormir. Había algo que no le diría a Sam y era que tuvo ese mismo problema con Castiel, lo peor era que le costó demasiado y muchas batallas internas aceptar que se había enamorado de un hombre. Jamás lo invitó a una cita como tal, un día le preguntó su horario y siempre que podía ir a buscarlo iba, si lo veía conversar con alguien se acercaba y le decía que tenía algo importante que hablar con él y se lo llevaba a algún local, o al cine, o ambos, bueno, eso fue las primeras semanas hasta que tuvo el valor de confesarse y comenzaron un noviazgo como tal, sin importar qué dirían los demás. Sin duda esa fue la mejor decisión que ha tomado en su vida.

En la sala Sam se quedó solo con el televiso encendido. Ya eran casi las once de la noche y mañana no tenía clases al ser fin de semana, tampoco quería desvelarse, la universidad agotaba y siempre eran agradecidas las horas de sueño.

Se dirigió a su habitación y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama, un simple pantalón de tela y una camiseta. Tenía su celular cargando y suponía que ya debía tener la carga completa, como suponía así fue. La pantalla le avisaba que tenía mensaje de WhatsApp, se tiró sobre la cama y se dispuso a ver de quien serían los mensajes, tenía de Kevin, Charlie, Jess que a pesar de que terminaron eran buenos amigos, y de varios amigos más, pero solo uno era el más importante para él, el de Gabriel.

" _Sammy, dile a tu hermano que si sigue corrompiendo a Castiel no lo dejaré entrar más en la casa"  
"¿Qué haces, Sam?"  
"Supongo que debes estar ocupado en algo, hablamos más tarde!"  
"Moose, me aburro, deberías estar aquí conmigo"  
"Sabes, tengo deseos de verte y repetir lo de esta tarde"_

El primer mensaje lo hizo poner una total cara de asco, eso solo afirmaba el motivo por el cual su hermano se veía tan relajado desde que entró en casa. Pero los siguientes cuatro mensajes lo hicieron sonreír como un estúpido enamorado, santo cielo, tan solo eran mensajes y con eso le daban ganas de ir donde Gabriel sólo para repetir lo que hicieron esa tarde e intentar saciar esas ganas infinitas de Gabe que tenía, cosa que suponía sería imposible.

Notó que Gabriel estaba conectado y lo mejor sería responderle, aparte de aprovechar ese momento.

" _Perdón, Gabe. Había dejado el celular cargando en la habitación. Y no eres el único que quiere repetir lo de esta tarde"_

" _Sammy! me pillas grabando.  
Qué tal si vienes y le mostramos al mundo nuestro amor?"_

" _De qué trata el vídeo? Gabe, es tarde como para que vaya.  
Por cierto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte"_

" _Es sobre distintos tipos de bromas que personalmente me gusta gastarte a las personas, me lo vienen pidiendo hace tiempo.  
Qué sucede, Sammy?"_

" _Estoy seguro de que yo me sé todas esas bromas.  
Quieres ir a comer mañana?"_

" _Me estás pidiendo una cita?"_

" _Uhm, si quieres que sea una cita no veo problema"_

" _Es una cita entonces!"_

Sonrió como el tonto enamorado que es, pensar que sería así de fácil que tuvieran una cita y tantas vueltas al asunto que le estuvo dando, podría ser inteligente en clases pero en temas de amor al parecer aún fallaba. En fin, ahora tendría su ansiada cita con Gabriel. No podía sentirse más feliz.

Salir con Gabriel es una de las cosas que más le gustan hasta hoy en día, esos días que pasaban son realmente divertidos, pero que va, siempre que se está al lado de Gabe es divertido y más desde el día que comenzaron a convivir.


	3. Cita

_Salir con Gabriel es una de las cosas que más le gustan hasta hoy en día, esos días que pasaban son realmente divertidos, pero que va, siempre que se está al lado de Gabe es divertido y más desde el día que comenzaron a convivir._

Al final ese mismo día en la noche entre mensajes y audios se pusieron de acuerdo a dónde irían al día siguiente, Gabriel fue quien más ideas terminó dando siendo algunas algo infantiles sobre los lugares a los que le gustaría ir, se le notaba tanto el entusiasmo que tenía que dejó de lado el vídeo que hacía para decidir dónde irían a disfrutar.

No está de más decir que la cita fue fenomenal, fueron a comer, al cine, pasearon, Gabriel tenía tantas ganas de ir al parque de diversiones que lo llevó a uno, sí, ese día fue memorable y no les importaba mostrarle su amor al mundo, carajo, que un par de besos no le hacía daño a nadie.

Pero recordar las cosas de esa manera, tan generales, no era lo mejor. Ese día hubo tantos pequeños detalles por parte de ambos pero no los notó hasta tiempo después. Cuando se ponía a recordar ese día y terminaba con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

Habían quedado en que se encontrarían en el centro de la ciudad a eso de las dos de la tarde. Querían almorzar juntos, quizás por la hora si era algo tarde para tal cosa pero así lo decidieron y eso harían.

Sam estaba algo nervioso, ¿Cómo lo debía saludar ahora? O sea, el día anterior se besaron y Gabriel incluso bromeó con demostrar junto a él sus sentimientos al mundo pero, ¿estaría bien volver a besarlo verdad?

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y mirando el suelo que no se percató de que Gabriel había llegado y estaba parado frente a él. Veía a Sam sentado en la banca, apoyado en sus piernas con las manos entrelazadas y el cuerpo ligeramente echado hacia adelante. Vaya que debía estar concentrado si aún no notaba que había llegado.

\- ¿Gigantón? ¿Me prestarás atención o tendré que ir a buscar otra cita por ahí? –Habló para que Sam por fin le diera la atención que quería de su parte.

\- ¿Eh? Qu.. –Balbuceó y el elevar el rostro notó que Gabriel había llegado. Rió nervioso, se sentía un chiquillo al lado de él aunque la diferencia de edad no era mucha- ¡Hola! lo siento, no te sentí llegar.

\- Lo noté –Ahora que sabía lo que provocaba en el menor se sentía bastante feliz y su ánimo era aun mejor que el de otro días- Ahora ven aquí.

Gabriel tomó el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y lo besó, tuvo que encorvarse para poder hacerlo. Esa era de la única manera en que la diferencia de altura de ambos intercambiaban de papeles aunque no duró mucho de esa manera, Sam pronto se levantó y rodeó el cuerpo de Gabriel con su brazos, quien ahora tenía el rostro elevado y Sam era quien estaba medioencorvado.

El beso continuó hasta que un sonido proveniente del estómago de Gabe los hizo separar y reír.

Al parecer no había comido nada antes de venir y estaba realmente hambriento. Por suerte el local donde irían a almorzar no estaba demasiado lejos, solo a un par de cuadras y las caminaron tomados de la mano.

Era un local de comida Arabe, no era muy grande pero quienes atendían eran bastante amigables al igual que el ambiente. La noche anterior Gabriel había insistido en que quería probar los Shawarmas y por eso terminaron ahí, se notaba lo emocionado que estaba mientras veía el Menú e intentaba elegir solo uno, todos sonaban demasiado apetitosos pero la tentación fue más grande y pidió dos diferentes tamaño mediano, junto con un jugo natural de manzana.

A diferencia de él, Sam pidió uno de los grandes, un jugo naranja plátano y también hojas de repollo y parra rellenas. Se le hacían apetitosas porque a él le gustaba ese tipo de comida, no sabía que Gabriel, a pesar de ser fan de comida chatarra y todo aquello que sea dulce, también le gustaba lo saludable.

Los Shawarmas fueron los que demoraron en llegar y antes tenían la comida envuelta en hojas. La comieron entre ambos junto a las salsas que trajeron. Hablaban animadamente y se daban algunos besos de vez en cuándo cuando el otro se encontraba distraído.

Le gustaba recordar ese día, se rieron demasiado e incluso le dio de comer a Gabe en la boca, esa fue la primera vez de muchas. Hubo un momento en que miró a su alrededor y las mujeres que atendían ahí los miraban con una sonrisa boba en la boca. De solo recordarlo sonrío, era un recuerdo adorable y pensaba que para esas mujeres la escena lo tuvo que ser.

Cuando terminaron de comer Sam se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño cuando en realidad fue a pagar, ahí mismo pidió la cuenta y pagó todo. Aunque se suponía que ambos pagarían la mitad de lo que saldría.

Regresó donde Gabe quien estaba hablando por alguien a través de mensajes, quizás era Castiel que ese día estaba en casa.

\- Gabe, vamos o llegaremos tarde a ver la película –Aún faltaba unos cuarenta minutos antes de comenzara pero lo mejor era apurarse.

\- Si ya vamos, antes hay que pa.. –Levantó el rostro y por la sonrisa que vio en Sam supo lo que había hecho- Has pagado.. –Afirmó- ¡Sam! Se suponía que cada uno pagaría la mitad

\- Es cierto, pero ya he pagado yo, no te molestes –Estiró una de sus manos para que Gabe la tomara y juntos salieran del local.

\- Si no me queda de otra, ¡pero lo próximo lo pago yo! –Tomó la mano de Sam y entrelazó sus dedos, estaba seguro de que escuchó un suspiro de algunas de las mujeres que había en el local.

De esa manera ambos salieron tomados de la mano e irían caminando hacía el mall donde se encontraba el cine. Sam reía animadamente con lo que le comentaba Gabriel sobre ciertas cosas que a veces ocurrían en sus clases o las muchas veces que a Dean le ocurrieron cosas tontas años atrás en juntas que tenían junto a otros amigos.

Aún faltaba unos veinticinco minutos para que la película comenzara, la noche anterior habían comprado las entradas por internet. Gabriel quería ver Warcraft: El Origen, película ambientada en uno de sus juegos de computadora favorito y se notaba porque en su canal habían varios vídeos sobre tal juego y varios más. Porque sí, le gustaba ver los vídeos de Gabe desde que supo que tenía un canal en Youtube.

Sam se puso en una fila de unas pocas personas que compraron entradas por internet, fue un total alivio hacer porque había otra fila que era gigante. Gabriel fue a comprar palomitas dulces y refrescos, y no aceptó dinero de Sam para eso, todo lo dulce corrió por su cuenta.

Cuando vio a Gabriel volver con tanta cosa para comer se sorprendió porque venía con una bandeja en las manos, y su rostro tuvo que haberlo delatado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Moose?

\- No es nada.. Si que has comprado hartas cosas para comer –Sacó un par de palomitas dulces y las posó sobre los labios de Gabe para que las comiera.

Como lo pensaba Gabe abrió la boca para que las palomitas ingresaran, pero aprovechó el momento para morder el índice de Sam y darle una pequeña lamida, era un pequeña y clara insinuación pero sería demasiado rápido para algo así, era recién una primera cita de algo que no sabían si tendría algún futuro.

Ignoró el gesto y mientras caminaba iba sacando palomitas para comer él. Ingresaron en la sala uno, dónde darían la película, llegaron con tiempo de sobra, aún faltaban unos cinco minutos y antes venían los típicos tráiler de otras películas. Los asientos que escogió no pudieron ser mejores, era preciso y el Cine, o esa sala, no estaba tan abarrotada de gente, se notaba que habían más parejas ahí porque los veía besarse. No eran los únicos que elegían ese tipo de películas en una cita.

Aprovechando también el momento y pillando desprevenido a Gabriel comenzó a besarlo, no pudo aguantar las ganas de que sea un beso profundo y no el simple roce de sus labios. Sentía al mayor dejarse guiar en el ritmo impuesto, sentía que se volvería loco, era un simple chiquillo hormonal todavía. Esas situaciones podían con él y no quería tener una erección mientras venían la película por lo que a duras penas se separó de sus labios, pero cuando lo hizo Gabe se acercó para depositar un par de besos más.

Sonrió. Se preguntaba si así serían Dean y Castiel, todos sabían de sobra que a Dean le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, no por nada muchas veces ha escuchado gemidos cuando está en casa o cuando iba llegando. Pobre Cas, qué tan corrompido estará.

Al comenzar la película los atrapó a ambos, la trama era demasiado buena, Gabriel a veces hacía comentarios por lo bajo o Sam al verlo de reojo, notaba cierto gestos que hacía. El tiempo se les pasó volando al estar comiendo y viendo una película que su definición sería que es épica.

\- Necesito ya una continuación –Habló Gabe mientras salían de la sala, pasaron frente al cartel de la película y ahí se detuvo- Sam, ¿me tomas una foto?

\- Por supuesto

Sacó su propio celular y tomó varias fotos a Gabe, se notaba lo feliz que se sentia. Luego casi obligándolo el mayor le tomó fotos junto al cartel, no solo eso, sino que luego buscó a alguien que le tomara una foto a los dos juntos, ese si que fue un lindo gesto.

Esas fotos aún hoy en día las tenían guardadas, lo más seguro es que cuando se levantara tomara un álbum de fotos que tenían juntos para rememorar esos momentos. Tenían tantas fotos que se iban tomando en citas o viajes que hicieron que a través de cada imagen se notaba como los años fueron pasando por ellos, pero que el amor que sintieron seguía ahí cada día más fuerte.

Luego de las fotos seguía siendo temprano como para devolverse a casa, caminaron juntos tomado de la mano y fueron a una plaza, a pesar de que no era tarde el cielo estaba oscuro y el lugar era iluminado por faroles. Seguían tomados de las manos, no se había separado por nada y se notaba que ninguno tenía ganas de que el contacto terminara.

\- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir ahora? –Preguntó Sam.

\- ¿Qué te parece ir a un parque de diversiones? ¡Sería divertido! Podríamos subirnos a muchos de los juegos –Se estaba emocionando demasiado- ¿Y? Vamos, di que sí, sé que tu también quieres –Gabe había comenzado a jalar el brazo de Sam en dirección a una parada de autobuses.

A Sam le había comenzado un ataque de risa por la actitud que tuvo Gabriel solo por querer ir a un parque de diversiones, pero cómo le iba a negar así, si la gran emoción de Gabe se le contagió y luego ambos parecían niños pequeños.

El viaje en bus no fue tan largo y tan pronto estuvieron en el parque de diversiones se subieron a tanto juego como pudieron. Montaña rusa, carritos chocones y muchos más. También entre ambos jugaron a esos típicos juegos de disparos que había, y quien le diera a más objetivos ganaba; En ese tipo de juegos Sam era quien más puntos lograba hacer y muchas veces Gabe terminaba medio molesto, pero le duraba demasiado poco.

Hubo un juego donde debía intentar que unas anillas pasaran por la boquilla de una botella, para ello debía tirarlas, si tres anillas pasaban la boquilla podía elegir el premio que quisiera, aunque todo lo que habían eran peluches.

Tuvo una suerte que cuatro de cinco anillas pasaron por la botella, podía elegir el peluche que quisiera aunque no le llamaba ninguno la atención. Cuando se giró para pedir la opinión de Gabe notó que este miraba fijamente un peluche de alce, Dios, fue demasiado tierno verlo así. No dudó dos veces y ese fue el peluche que pidió, no para él, sino que tan pronto como se lo pasaron se lo dio a Gabriel.

Aun quedaban más juegos a los que ir, por ejemplo La Mansión del Terror, aunque de terror no tenía nada. O bueno, eso no fue lo que asustó a Sam, lo que lo asustó fue que al salir se topó de frente con un payaso y estos no le caían muy bien.

Tuvo que aguantar varias bromas por parte de Gabriel e insinuaciones de que le regalaría cosas de payasos o que contraría a uno para su cumpleaños. Típico de él. Y la manera de hacerlo callar tan solo un poco fue dándole un algodón de azúcar, el más grande que el vendedor pudo hacer.

Cuando ya era de noche fueron a casa de los Novak, en lo primero que se dieron cuenta al llegar fue que estaba el "Bebé" de Dean. Si el impala estaba ahí lo más seguro sería que Dean también lo estaría. Sam y Gabriel compartieron miradas y un suspiro salió de la boca del más bajo, ya ayer el llegar se había topado con una sorpresa no tan grata y tener que encontrarse otra no le agrada, de verdad terminaría corriendo a Dean de la casa y le prohibiría a Castiel que fuera a verlo. Aunque en realidad no vio nada, pero sí que escuchó muchas cosas.

Al poner un pie dentro de la casa se toparon con una escena todo lo contrario a lo que en su mente pudo pasar, vaya mal pensados que eran. Nada más entrar vieron a Castiel sentado frente a una mesa con varios apuntes frente a él, a su lado estaba Dean comiendo y viéndolo atento, el Winchester mayor entendía que su ángel el lunes tenía un examen importante y no lo molestaría, Castiel era inteligente, llegaba a pensar que de seguro sin estudiar sacaría buenas notas pero su pequeño quería esforzarse más y respetaría eso.

Ya que estaban todos reunidos, luego de que Castiel se diera cuenta de las nuevas presencias que irrumpieron en su casa y de que no podría estudiar más, decidieron ver alguna película, preparar palomitas de maíz y algunas hamburguesas a petición de Dean que no dejaba de insistir y Gabriel estaba que le tiraba un sartén en la cabeza, Sam tan sólo se reía al igual que Castiel al ser la escena demasiado cómica, más todavía al Dean esconderse detrás de él. Tanto su hermano mayor como su pareja eran los más mayores en la cocina pero a la par eran los más con alma de niño, sobre todo Gabriel.

La noche se les fue entre broma y uno que otro susto que se propinaban entre ellos, la película era de terror pero no les causaba grandes estragos, los únicos gritos que se oyeron eran de los actores. Pasado la media noche los Winchester muy a su pesar volvieron a casa. Los hermanos eran unidos pero en amistades eran totalmente diferente, Dean jamás fue de llevar muchos amigos a casa, sólo a Charlie o a Benny que prácticamente era un integrante más de la familia que Sam aprendió a tolerar y a querer, más desde que supo que era pareja de Kevin.

Pero todo cambió desde ese día, las semanas posteriores comenzaron a juntarse más y Sam conoció al resto de los amigos de Dean, estaba Castiel pero a él ya lo conocía al igual que a Gabriel, los demás era gente de la que había escuchado hablar algunas veces. Tenía amigos, que al igual que él estudiaban derecho y se llevaban bien pero en ninguno confiaba de la forma que lo hacía hacia su hermano o Gabe, incluso Kevin, pero se llevó una sorpresa por la forma de congeniar con las nuevas personas y le daban la confianza suficiente para poder contar cualquier cosa.

Si que eran graciosas sus juntas, Meg, que es la mejor amiga de Castiel, comúnmente molesta a Dean y a sus bromas se unen Gabriel, Crowley, algunas veces hasta Benny. Mientras conversaban supo un dato importante, el día que se declaró su hermano había mandado un mensaje por whatsapp, sabía que era a un grupo pero supuso que ahí solo habría conocidos de él, pocos, amigos en común. ¡No que absolutamente todos los amigos de su hermano supieran que estaba enamorado de Gabe!  
El momento vergonzoso no se lo quita nadie y cuando miró a Gabriel supo que no estaba mejor que él, estaba sonrojado y con el ceño algo fruncido, clara señal de que él no sabía nada sobre alguna apuesta.

El resto de sus juntas es historia, siempre llena de risas y anécdotas. Amistades que han perdurado hasta hoy en día, en que eran adultos, algunos estaban casados y con hijos. Continuaban juntándose y esa alma de niños que tenían no había desaparecido.  
Recordaba muy bien que luego de esa cita vinieron muchas más, igual de divertidas, cada una con un toque mágico y algo nuevo. Pero en ese entonces ¿Qué eran oficialmente? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? Bueno.. Aunque de algunos besos no han pasado.

* * *

 ** _Qué les pareció?:3_**


	4. ¿Qué somos?

_El resto de sus juntas es historia, siempre llena de risas y anécdotas. Amistades que han perdurado hasta hoy en día, en que eran adultos, algunos estaban casados y con hijos. Continuaban juntándose y esa alma de niños que tenían no había desaparecido._

 _Recordaba muy bien que luego de esa cita vinieron muchas más, igual de divertidas, cada una con un toque mágico y algo nuevo. Pero en ese entonces ¿Qué eran oficialmente? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derecho a roce? Bueno.. Aunque de algunos besos no han pasado._

Los días continuaban su camino, con exactitud no sabía en qué momento fue. Recordaba que era día de semana, una semana tediosa que le había sacado un deje de mal humor. Era su segundo año de carrera solamente, a pesar de que estaba algo acostumbrado al ritmo universitario cualquiera se molestaría con tanto que leer, aprender y saber explicar, ensayos por escribir e incluso hacer presentaciones, sin dejar atrás las exámenes. Llegaba a pensar que los profesores se unieron entre sí para querer hacerles un infierno. Solo agradecía que el taller de ciencia no les diera trabajo, todo era en clases.

Jessica, su ex novia, estaba en una de sus clases y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que hacer uno de los trabajos juntos. No pidió opinión de Sam ni nada, solo dijo que harían el trabajo juntos y antes de que le pudiera responder ya se estaba yendo.

Se encontraban en casa de los Winchester, frente a ellos había libros y el portátil de Sam. Estaban sentados en el sofá con todo en la mesita que había, Jess estaba demasiado apegada a Sam pero parecía que él no se daba cuenta por cuán concentrado estaba con el trabajo. Llevaban así un rato, se decían algunas palabras según dudas o comentaban sus ideas.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y de ella entró un Dean cargado con bolsas de comida, detrás de él venían Castiel, Charlie, Benny y Gabriel ¿Qué hacían todos ahí?

– Hola, perro, señorita –Charlie ocupó su tono seductor al dirigirse a Jess.

– Hola –Respondió la rubia y Sam solo devolvió su saludo con un gesto de mano.

– Espero no te importe, Sam, pero hemos decidido venir aquí a pasar el rato –Habló Dean.

– Pero… Si Gabe y Castiel están aquí ¿Por qué no hicieron la junta allá? –Miró a Gabriel pero este no lo miraba, incluso estaba cruzado de brazos ¿Le sucedía algo?

No había que ser demasiado inteligentes para saber que le sucedía a Gabriel, eran sentimientos para nada lindos que le provocaba la cercanía de Jessica en Sam, todos sabían que era su exnovia, si bien siempre se podía mantener una amistad eso no quitaba el hecho de que podría suceder algo por todo lo que se conocían. O eso surcaba en la mente de Gabriel.

Castiel que había notado la actitud más seria de su hermano se apresuró en responder.

– Balthazar y Lucifer llegaron de visita a casa y al parecer planean quedarse varios días. Dean tiene miedo de conocerlos, cree que Lucifer solo por su nombre le hará algo –Y no era broma, Dean no ha ido a casa de los Novak desde que supo eso. Sentía que algo le sucedería si iba.

– Y en mi casa no se puede porque han llegado mis tíos y ya saben como son –Se apresuró en decir Charlie antes de que Sam hiciera otra pregunta.

– Oh, entiendo. ¿Podrían no meter mucho ruido? Aun nos queda algo de trabajo por hacer

– Lo siento, Sammy, pero vamos a estar en directo hoy –Charlie ya estaba acomodando todo en la mesa del comedor de la casa junto con Benny a su lado, con solo ver los notebook supo lo que harían. Debía recordar que Charlie y Gabe tenían canal en Youtube y a veces hacían vídeos juntos. La chica sacó su celular para ver la hora y le sonrió a su amigo casi hermano- Pero aun tienes tiempo antes de que comencemos.

Entre el tiempo que se tomaron para ordenar todo, los notebook, mouse, alargadores entre otras cosas Gabriel a ratos miraba en dirección de Sam, no sabía por qué lo hacía si siempre encontraba la misma imagen de Jess demasiado apegada a Sam e incluso apoyada en él, ambos leyendo el mismo libro. Suspiró. Joder. Odiaba como se sentía y más pensando que no tenía derecho, sólo eran amigos. Sí. "Sólo somos amigos con derecho" Pensaba y eso lo hacía sentir peor. Quería más que eso, quería poder reclamar y decir cómo se sentía.

Dean lo sacó de sus pensamientos para que lo ayudara a servir la comida basura que trajeron, no quería tener que llevar tantos pocillos y vasos él solo. Era en momentos como esos que agradecía que la mesa que tuvieran fuera tan grande o al menos ahí podían tener la mayoría de las cosas.

Algo era seguro, todos se daban cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Gabriel. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta y más para saber que no podían hacer algo al respecto. Pero Sam.. Sam era todo un caso especial en ese momento.

Sam estaba ajeno a todo, ya faltaba muy poco para terminar el trabajo y eso lo animaba a continuar. Hasta que la voz de Charlie lo sacó de su mundo del estudio.

– ¡Buenas noches, chicos! Hoy estaremos en directo, sí, estaremos porque como muchos han pedido los muchachos estarán jugando hoy conmigo –Charlie estaba parada frente a su notebook, tenía la cámara encendida para que la vieran- Les presentaré quienes estarán; el primero en pasar a la cámara es… Benny! –El nombrado se posó frente a la computadora saludando con la mano y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¿Me han extrañado? Yo sé que sí, esta mujer no me ha querido invitar antes ¡Todas las quejas a ella! –Se reía y así como llegó se hizo a un lado para sentarse en su asiento correspondiente y beber de su vaso con coca cola. Se puso unos audífonos y encendió su cámara para que siguieran viéndolo.

– Bien, ahí hay uno de los cuatro, el siguien… ¡Digo! Los siguientes son ¡Dean y Castiel! –Tuvo que nombrarlos juntos ya que Dean solo con su mirada decía que aún no se quería separar de él. Ambos se posaron frente a la cámara y al igual que Benny saludaron- Deberían separarse un momento, digo, Dean desde que llegamos que no lo has querido soltar.

– Cierra la boca, lo dices porque no tienes con quien estar. Por cierto, ustedes –Apuntó a la pantalla- No lo miren demasiado –Posó ambas manos sobre la cara de Cas para taparlo de los espectadores. Charlie jaló de Castiel para sacarlo de los brazos de Dean pero este lo jaló de vuelta.

– Huy, que posesivo, hombre, nadie te lo va a quitar –Se reía la pelirroja. Eran como hermanos con Dean y bien se sabía que los gustos de ella no iban hacia los hombres.

– Ustedes son unos idiotas. Chicos, no les hagan caso –Habló Castiel a todo aquel que los estuviera viendo. Tomó los brazos de Dean y jaló de él hasta salir del cuadro de la cámara.

– ¡Ahora! Por último pero no por eso menos importante, hoy, tenemos con nosotros a quienes ustedes más me han pedido ¡Gabriel! O como muchos lo conoces ¡The Trickster!

El semblante de Gabriel se iluminó y se puso frente a la cámara con su sonrisa juguetona en la cara. Era bastante conocido en el canal de Charlie y ella en el de él.

– Oigan, que aquí el más codiciado soy yo –Habló Benny.

– Chicos, ignórenlo –Rió Gabriel- Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto, ojalá hacerlos disfrutar una vez más ya que esa es nuestra principal meta. Aunque antes de comenzar con los juegos, de los que previamente se ha hecho una lista, responderemos preguntas que quieran hacernos –Tenía una desenvoltura a la hora de hablar con los demás y una felicidad total, le gustaba hacer vídeos y hacer reír a la gente, ayudarlos también cuando podía.

Sam estuvo mirando la presentación, Gabriel y Charlie continuaban hablando y los demás comentaban mientras veían quizás qué cosas en los computadores. Había dejado de prestarle atención a sus estudios e incluso había olvidado que Jess estaba a su lado. No fue hasta que la chica comenzó a dar pequeños toques en su hombro y luego en su mejilla que reaccionó.

– Sam, creo que es mejor que me vaya

– ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, mejor, ya se hace tarde y no quiero que te pase algo –Cerró el libro que tenía en la mano y lo dejó en la mesa de centro.

– Puedo continuar la tarea en casa y te mando lo demás, ¿te parece?

– No te preocupes, ya lo termino todo yo –Ambos se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada.

– Gracias por todo, Sammy. Ten una linda noche –Jess se inclinó en la punta de sus pies y besó a Sam en los labios. No correspondió el beso pero tampoco la separó, esperó a que ella sola se diera cuenta de que no correspondería el contacto que generó.

Cuando el contacto terminó Jessica se fue rápido de ahí. No entendía bien qué sucedía, ellos terminaron hace tiempo. Le costaba creer que quisiera algo nuevamente porque para él eso significó el beso.

Cuando se giró notó que todos tenían la vista fija en él. Charlie era la única que seguía frente a la cámara y la que más rápido volvió al asunto de la transmisión en vivo, los demás luego de ella volvieron a lo que hacían aunque Dean le daba miradas de reojo. Pero faltaba algo importante, Gabriel no estaba a la vista. Joder. Eso no podía estar pasando.

No necesitó preguntar, su hermano con un movimiento de cabeza apuntó hacia su habitación. Se dirigió ahí, la luz de su cuarto se encontraba encendida y al pasar por la puerta vio a Gabriel sentado en la cama, estaba claro que lo estaba esperando. Cerró detrás de él y avanzó un par de pasos.

– Sam.. –Comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

– Gabe, déjame explicarte que sucedió..

– Sam ¿Qué somos? ¿Tú y yo, qué tenemos? –Se notaba que estaba algo dolido, ver todo el tiempo a la persona que amas teniendo prácticamente encima a alguien más y que lo besen no debe ser lo mejor. Si los papeles fueran al revés de seguro Sam hubiera reclamado.

– ¿Esto es por Jess? –Preguntó como un tonto, aun cuando la respuesta era clara. Inteligencia Winchester.

– No es solo por eso.. Llevamos un tiempo siendo más que amigos pero tampoco somos algo oficialmente. No sé si tengo derecho a reclamar o algo, pero no me gustó ver que alguien más estaba tan apegado a ti, menos que te besaran… Sam… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Y con eso Sam ya tenía todo claro. Se acercó a Gabe y lo abrazo, apretándolo entre sus brazos e incluso hizo que se pusiera de pie. No quería soltarlo y no iba a hacerlo, se sentía feliz en ese momento. Aunque Gabriel no entendía el comportamiento de Sam ¿Significaba algo? ¿O lo abrazaba por lastima? No le importó, solo lo abrazó de vuelta.

– Gabe.. –Murmuró y se separó solo unos centímetros para poder mirarlo sin tener que soltarlo. Notaba en el rostro de Gabriel como se sentía- Te amo, te amo demasiado –Sonrió- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

¡Lo dijo! Lo había dicho y sentía un peso menos encima, acababa de pedirle salir oficialmente y algo en su interior notaba los nervios. La típica sensación de cosquilleo por el abdomen.

La expresión en el rostro de Gabriel cambió a una de total felicidad. ¡Sam lo amaba! Su Sammy lo amaba.

– Quiero, por supuesto que quiero. Tontito, te amo –Agradecía internamente que Sam estuviera algo encorvado y eso le facilitara alcanzar sus labios. Le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y le acarició las mejillas, sus labios se movían al compás y el beso que comenzó siendo delicado y lento se iba transformando en todo lo contrario cuando Gabe le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Mordidas, jalones de labios, sus lenguas se encontraban y danzaban. Se intensificaba el contacto y un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Sam haciendo que se separaran.

Era obvio que ambos querían seguir, querían más de esas caricias tan placenteras de sus labios pero no podían. Se dieron otro beso cargado de cariño y regresaron con los demás que los estaban esperando, presentaron a Sam a pesar de que no iba a jugar. Gabriel encendió su cámara para que, al igual que a los otros, pudieran verlo, Sam estaba sentado a su lado así que a él también lo verían. No era necesario preguntar para saber que entre los dos ahora había algo.

Esa noche fue fenomenal, no solo porque los seguidores de su ahora pareja y Charlie se mostraron bastante interesados en conocerlo. Cuando hacían pausas entre juego y juego aprovechaba de responder preguntas que le dirigían y a petición de la gente tuvo que jugar Overwatch con los demás, Gabriel le cedió su lugar y se burló de él porque le costó jugar en un comienzo.

Pero lo mejor de ese día fue que ahora tenía pareja. Y esa noche también fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos. A los seis se les pasó la hora por el entretenimiento y tuvieron que pasar la noche ahí. Sam y Gabriel durmieron juntos al igual que Dean y Castiel. Benny pidió el sofá cama y Charlie durmió en una habitación extra que había, ahí donde se quedaban a dormir los papás de los Winchester cuando iban de visita.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho que, en ese entonces su novio, en algún punto de su vida se convertiría en su esposo? Que sería un pilar importante en su vida, que junto con su hermano mayor sería en la persona que más confiaría. Quien lo haya sacado del abismo hasta en los peores momentos, Gabriel siempre estuvo ahí a su lado demostrándole amor, cariño y comprensión.

Han vivido muchas cosas juntos, buenas, malas, graciosas, relajantes, placenteras. No cambiaría a ese hombre por nada ni nadie. No existía algo o alguien que pudiera compararse con él.

Aunque… También tuvieron momentos incómodos, no fue al tener relaciones sexuales o cuando despertaba excitado y tenía a Gabriel a su lado, ni cuando andaban de la mano o se daban besos frente a otras personas. No. Fue cuando conoció a Chuck Novak. Lo que no se esperaba también es que ese día de sorpresa llegaran Balthazar y Lucifer, o sí, ese día fue incómodo tanto para él como para Dean.

* * *

 _Continuará:3_

 _¿Qué les pareció?_


	5. Conociendo a la familia Novak

Chapter 5: Conociendo a la familia.

 _Aunque… También tuvieron momentos incómodos, no fue al tener relaciones sexuales o cuando despertaba excitado y tenía a Gabriel a su lado, ni cuando andaban de la mano o se daban besos frente a otras personas. No. Fue cuando conoció a Chuck Novak. Lo que no se esperaba también es que ese día de sorpresa llegaran Balthazar y Lucifer, o sí, ese día fue incómodo tanto para él como para Dean._

Chuck había llamado a Castiel en plena junta de amigos. Su celular comenzó a sonar repentinamente y cuando vio de quien se trataba su expresión fue de total sorpresa, su padre comúnmente les mandaba mensajes, audios, pocas veces llamaba porque sus hijos podían estar ocupados y no quería molestar.

Se alejó unos pasos de sus amigos pero rápidamente fue seguido por Dean que se acercó a paso lento.

–Cas ¿Sucede algo?

Castiel llevó un dedo a su propia boca haciendo el típico gesto para que no hablara ya que acababa de contestar la llamada. Dean frunció ligeramente en ceño ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba por replicar cuando Cas habló y mejor se dedicó a escuchar.

–¿Aló? hola… No, no estoy en casa.. Sí, está Gabriel aquí conmigo y unos amigos.. Si papá, no volveremos tarde.. ¡Espere! ¿Qué?.. ¿De verdad? Pero creíamos que volvería la próxima semana –Su semblante notaba sorpresa combinada algo de confusión pero a la par estaba feliz- Nos vemos en una hora, sí.. Cuidado en el camino.

Miró fijamente a su hermano y antes de que todos preguntaran volvió a hablar.

–Era papá, viene de camino. Aprovechó de llamar porque paró a llenar el estanque del auto. Dijo que en una hora llegaría a casa y quiere que estemos ahí, ah y..Gabriel, al parecer Balthazar sospechaba que nosotros salíamos con alguien y le ha dicho, también quiere hablar sobre eso –Desvió su mirada a Dean y notó como este hacía una mueca.

–Oh.. Así que papá regresa, ¡eso es genial! –Contestó Gabe ignorando por completo lo mencionado de Balthazar. No creía que eso fuera malo.

–Si pero.. Creo que deberíamos ya irnos, hay cosas que ordenar y preparar de comer –Suspiró. A pesar de pasar siempre con Dean iba a echarlo de menos- Dean, lo siento pero por hoy debemos irnos –Frunció levemente los labios y bajó la mirada.

–No te preocupes, Cas, ya nos veremos más tarde y.. –Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle. Nadie más debía escuchar eso- En la noche te haré una de esas llamadas que tanto te gustan.

–Oh, yo quiero ir con ustedes, hace mucho que no sé nada del tío Chuck –Meg estaba ahí, conocía desde hace años a Castiel y Gabriel, Chuck no era desconocido y también quería verle, la trataba como a una hija.

–No quiero irme aún pero.. Debo hacerlo, hace unos meses que no vemos a papá.

Sam se acercó a Gabriel para abrazarlo y despedirse, aunque hablarían a través de mensajes como siempre. Le causó curiosidad que los demás, incluso Crowley, les dijeran que le dieran saludos a Chuck ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo lo conocía menos él y su hermano? Estaba seguro de Dean debía estar pensando lo mismo que él, ninguno de los dos dijo algo y siguieron hablando de trivialidades de la vida con los demás luego de que Gabriel, Castiel y Meg se fueran.

A lo largo del día se fue mandado varios mensajes con Gabriel, hablaban hasta de lo más tonto que se les podía ocurrir hasta que un mensaje lo hizo sentir nervioso.

" _Sam, gracias a la insistencia de papá tuve que contarle que salía con alguien"  
"Dice que quiere conocerte"  
"Y no solo a ti, a Dean también"  
"No creo que quiera darnos la charla de la protección ¿o sí?"  
"Creo que está algo molesto porque no le contamos que ya teníamos pareja"_

Sam se quedó perplejo viendo los mensajes, sería primera vez que conocería al padre de alguna de, hasta ahora, tres parejas que ha tenido. Iba a responder cuando Dean entró de repente en su habitación haciendo que la puerta golpeara la pared. Bien, su hermano estaba peor que él. Mucho peor.

" _Y por la cara de Castiel y la risa de Meg creo que acaba de decirle a Dean"_

Leyó el nuevo mensaje y luego miró a su hermano. Su expresión no era tan mala, pero se notaba que estaba nervioso, la última vez que Dean tuvo algo "serio" si es que se le podía decir de esa manera, fue con Lisa, porque a pesar de que no fueron pareja formalmente fue con quien más duró, y bueno, no le conoció a la familia.

Tuvo que aguantar a su hermano un buen rato hasta que se calmara un poco. No podía ser tan malo conocer al padre de sus parejas ¿o sí? Dean pensaba lo peor, incluso que lo echarían apenas lo vieran por ser mayor que Castiel. Joder. Era gracioso y horrible ver a Dean de esa manera.

"¡No sé qué será de mi sin Cas, Sam! ¡No puede prohibirme verlo!"  
"¿Qué será de mi sin él?"  
"¿Y si su padre es un psicópata?"  
"¡Sam! No quiero ir ahí, tengo un mal presentimiento"

Era de las tantas cosas que gritó esa noche.

Dios, quería reír pero si lo hacía despertaría a su esposo. A estas alturas de la vida recordar cómo fue esa noche era demasiado gracioso al igual que el cómo fue conocer a su suegro y un par de los muchos familiares de Gabe. Pero en ese entonces… En ese entonces era totalmente horrible.

Horrible en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ambos Winchester habían decidido que irían a casa de los Novak un fin de semana. En realidad ellos no lo decidieron, Chuck mandó un mensaje con sus hijos diciendo "Los quiero en esta casa el Sábado". No tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado. Apenas vieron a sus novios en momentos libres que tenían en la universidad, y como estaba el padre de ellos en casa se iban directo para allá cuando terminaban las clases. Dean estaba que se moría por no poder tocar a Castiel. Fue una semana horrible y al parecer un sábado que seguiría el mismo camino.

Sam estaba esperando a que Dean saliera de una vez del baño, habían despertado ambos hace unas horas y se notaba que no les hacía mucha gracia conocer al padre de sus parejas, ¿qué tan malo podría ser? No los dejaba verlos luego de clases, quizás era una indirecta para que no se acercaran a ellos o algo. No lo sabían.

Solo esperaban caerle bien. Aparte, ¡sus hijos ya eran grandes! Podían decidir con quienes querrían estar a no ser que fuera de los señores que pensaban a la antigua que mientras sus hijos estén en casa hacían lo que él decía. Al menos sabían que no era homofóbico, no por nada el hermano mayor de Gabe tenía de pareja a otro hombre.

–Dean, apúrate, qué tanto haces ahí dentro, llevas más de media hora –Golpeó la puerta del baño con el puño- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

–¡Sam! Deja arreglarme quiero dar una buena primera impresión –Habló Dean luego de abrir la puerta, apenas le prestó atención a su hermano antes de seguir arreglando su cabello. Y para qué, si seguía igual.

–Nos mandó a decir a las una en punto y.. –Miró su reloj y casi palideció- ¡Ya son las una! ¿No eras tú quien quería llegar puntual y dar una buena impresión? Pues olvídate de eso y ya vamos.

Había comenzado a avanzar hacia la puerta pero Dean aun no salía del baño, joder, quería matar a su hermano.

–¡Dean! O te apuras o no respondo con lo que le haga a tu auto

Casi al instante su hermano salió del baño yendo directo a la puerta de entrada. Si, invocar al impala en la conversación era una manera bastante efectiva para que Dean haga ciertas cosas.

–Tocas a mi bebé y yo soy quien no responde ¿Escuchaste?

Ambos fueron al impala y de ahí rumbo a la casa de los Novak, ya era un hecho de que llegarían tarde y tan solo esperaba que eso no terminara siendo un tipo de inconveniente.

El viaje se les hizo más corto de lo deseado y dentro de nada ya estaban frente a la puerta de entrada. Se miraban sin decir nada, era un hecho que ninguno de los dos quería golpear aquella puerta, tampoco llamar a alguno de los hermanos Novak para que les abrieran. Simplemente no querían estar ahí.

–Bien, no hay vuelta atrás –Dijo Dean. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y como mayor hazaña de su vida golpeó la puerta con su puño.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que un hombre les abriera la puerta, debía medir como Gabriel, tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos azules. El debía ser el padre de Cas y Gabe. Pero lo raro del asunto, es que les abrió la puerta vistiendo ropa interior, una camiseta y una bata.. En su mano izquierda tenía una taza que decía "Mejor papá del mundo". Los Winchester se miraron entre ellos y luego volvieron a dirigir la vista a ese hombre, ¿en serio era a él a quien temían? ¡Era un enano!

Ninguno de los tres decía algo, solo se miraban y el hombre que les abrió la puerta de un bolsillo de la bata sacó un cruasán que comenzó a comer. Qué situación más rara estaban viviendo los hermanos.

–Y.. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Rompió el silencio el padre de los Novak. En ningún momento dejó de comer y de mirar a los chicos.

–Eh.. Nosotros somos Sam y Dean Winchester, señor, usted nos mandó a llamar –Tomó la iniciativa Sam y apuntó a su hermano al presentarlo. El hombre frente a ellos los seguía mirando sin decir nada.

–Oh, ya veo. ¡Pasen!

El hombre no parecía ser malo en lo absoluto pero si era bastante raro hablar con alguien que ni siquiera se había cambiado el pijama, si a su ropa se le podía llamar así. Los hermanos Winchester se sentaron juntos en un sofá y el hombre en otro individual que quedaba justo frente a ellos. Nuevamente nadie decía algo. Que incómodo.

–Entonces.. ¿Ustedes son pareja de mis hijos? –Los apuntó con el cruasán a medio comer.

–Así es.. Señor.. –Habló Sam. Dean prefería quedarse en silencio.

–Chuck, mi nombre es Chuck –Sentenció y guió su vista hacia Dean- Te ves mayor ¿Eres pareja de Gabriel?

Dean casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al escucharlo decir eso ¿Pareja de Gabriel? Ni loco, bi tenía tan mal gusto, el único que era pareja de Gabriel era Sam y su hermano era algo chiflado. Pero si Chuck pensaba eso, también debía pensar que Sam estaba con Castiel, como ambos eran jóvenes. Esperen ¿Sam con Castiel? No. No. No. Jamás.

Vio que su hermano mayor estuvo a punto de replicar algo enojado cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y vieron entrar a los hermanos Novak que consigo traían algunas bolsas.

–¡Regresamos! Espero no te moleste que me haya comprado dulces –Anunció Gabriel todo emocionado, venía con la vista fija en la bolsa y cuando levantó la mirada notó a los presentes en la sala de estar. Su novio, el hermano idiota de su novio y a su padre en ropa interior. Ay cielos.

–No, no importa ¿Tu te compraste algo Casti? –Le preguntó a su hijo menor y este asintió mientras movía una de las bolsas. Se notaba que dentro debía venir un postre pero no tenía idea de cuál- Por cierto, Gabe ¿Dean es tu pareja? –Preguntó apuntando al mayor de los Winchester con el cruasán.

–¡¿Qué?! –Estaban seguros de que el grito se escucharía por toda la cuadra- ¡Papá yo no tengo tan mal gusto como Castiel!

–¡Oye! –Gritó Dean.

–Gabriel no digas esas cosas –Replicó Cas.

–¡Pero es verdad! No tengo tan mal gusto como para estar con esa cosa. Sin ofender, Cas –Avanzó por la sala y dejó las bolsas en la mesa de centro. Siguió su camino hasta estar detrás del sofá que ocupaban los hermanos Winchester y abrazó a Sam por el cuello- Yo estoy con este bombón.

Chuck no había vuelto a decir palabra alguna; Sólo veía el espectáculo que se había montado Gabriel con una pregunta. Se lo hubiera ahorrado si antes le hubiera preguntado a sus hijos los nombres de sus parejas, pero bueno, un error lo cometía cualquiera. No le molestaba que Cas estuviera con alguien mayor ni Gabe alguien menor.

Pero tendría que aparentar que si le causaba molestia.

Junto a su hijo mayor Balthazar y Lucifer decidieron querer jugarles una broma de "primera impresión" a los chicos Winchester, por supuesto Gabriel y Castiel no tenían idea de ello porque lo más seguro es que hayan negado a tal acto. O por lo menos Castiel; Gabriel era amante de las bromas pero no podría estar sin reírse por las posibles reacciones de su novio y Dean.

Bien, manos a la obra. Pensó Chuck.

El padre de los Novak suspiró y miró a Dean con el ceño fruncido. Notó que este no lo estaba mirando a él, sino más atrás, a Castiel. Carraspeó para llamar su atención. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron juraría que vio a Dean casi palidecer.

Miró ahora a Sam que tenía girado el rostro para mirar a su hijo mayor y volvió a carraspear. No le prestó atención. Carraspeó nuevamente y el resultado fue el mismo.

Dean tuvo que golpear el brazo de su hermano para que le prestara atención. Obtuvo la misma reacción que Dean, aunque también lo miraba Gabriel quien se veía extrañado por la actitud de su padre. Y conociendo a Castiel debía tener la cabeza ladeada sin entender que sucedía.

–Gabriel, suéltalo –Sentenció. Hasta el propio Chuck se sorprendió de lo autoritario que sonó su voz.

–Pero.. –Iba a replicar.

–Gabriel..

–Tks.. –De mala manera soltó a Sam y avanzó por la sala, tomó la bolsa que dejó en la mesa de centro y continuó su camino- Dejaré esto en la cocina –Se notaba que no le había hecho gracia lo de su padre.

Si era sincero quería reír de la actitud que tomó su hijo y del hecho de que los Winchester con suerte pestañeaban. No estaría tratando así a los chicos, pero la broma estaba en juego.  
Se levantó del sofá y se giró para ver a Castiel; Sabía que el notaría lo raro y en poco tiempo se daría cuenta de lo sucedido, como los Winchester no podían verlo le sonrió a su hijo.

–Yo iré a cambiarme ropa, Cas. ¿Podrían poner la mesa y servir la comida? –Comenzó a caminar- Por cierto, sirvan dos platos más –Dijo antes de desaparecer del campo de visión de todos.

Castiel solo asintió y lo vio irse. Suspiró. Dos platos más, su padre actuando pesado cuando nunca lo era, algo tramaba.

–Chicos.. lamento el comportamiento de padre –Hizo una mueca y se acercó a Dean, acariciando su mejilla- No suele ser así.

–Cas, creo que me odia. No quiero que me prohíba estar contigo –Hubiera abrazado a Castiel si no tuviera la sensación de que Chuck Novak podría aparecer en cualquier momento- ¡Te dije que algo malo pasaría Sam!

–No creo que sea tan malo, Dean.. Quizás solo.. Solo.. No lo sé –Llevó una mano a su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo. Estaba comenzando a pensar en las palabras que había dicho su hermano la noche en que se enteraron que Chuck quería conocerlos.

Gabriel comenzó a llamar a su hermano para no tener que hacer todo el solo y los Winchester se quedaron solos. Preferían no moverse del sofá por mucho que Cas los haya invitado con ellos. Se quedaron ahí viendo como los hermanos iban de un lado a otro llevando platos, vasos y demás a una gran mesa que había en la casa en otra habitación.

–Sam.. ¿Y si al final si me prohíbe ver a Cas?

–No sé, Dean.. No me esperaba esto. Quizás tenemos que demostrarles que somos buenos sujetos –Se encogió de hombros.

–Somos buenos sujetos, Sam

–Sí.. Bueno, aun mejores.. quizás

–Mierda..

Suspiraron a la par y siguieron esperando. Cuando ya estaba casi todo listo apareció Chuck con su aire autoritario. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá frente a los Winchester con la vista fija en ellos.

Era un momento incómodo.. Demasiado incómodo, o para los Winchester lo era porque Chuck creía que en cualquier momento se descojonaría de risa.

–Listo –Dijo Gabriel sin mirar a su padre.

–Sam, Dean, siéntanse libres de ir a sentarse para comer. Pero no se sentaran al lado de mis hijos ¿Entendido? –Los miró con el ceño fruncido y se levantó para ir a sentarse. Solo esperaba que Balthazar y Lucifer llegaran pronto.

Y como si hubieran escuchado su plegaria la puerta se abrió dejando notar a los codiciados. Balthazar lucía bastante elegante con la ropa negra que traía y Lucifer detrás de él, bueno, tal vez no lucía elegante pero si iba bien vestido.

Lucifer miró a los Winchester y éstos al instante quisieron salir corriendo de la casa Novak. Ese hombre les había sonreído, pero no era una sonrisa buena, oh no, estaban seguros que no, era pura maldad.

Ambos hombres avanzaron hacia los Winchester pero Balthazar se quedó de pie a una distancia prudente. En cambio Lucifer continuó su camino, pasó por detrás del sofá y al hacerlo su mano pasaba por el respaldo, caminaba lento, veía fijamente a los chicos y no desaparecía la sonrisa de su rostro.

–Así que estos son las parejas de Cas y Gabe… –Caminó ahora frente a ellos. Era como un felino acechando su presa, cuando estuvo nuevamente tras de ellos se agachó poniendo su cabeza entre las de ellos y pasando los brazos por sus hombros- Me decepcionan, chicos.

–Lucifer, mira.. Los asustas, son unos bebés –El tono de Balthazar era burlesco al igual que su sonrisa.

–¿Yo? ¿Asustarlos? Pff –Tomó la cabeza de los chicos por su nuca e hizo que lo miraran- ¿No los asusto, cierto? –Hacía varias muecas al hablar, ahora pasaba su mirada de un Winchester a otro, ninguna decía algo- Oh por favor, no me digan que si los asusto. En serio, esperaba más de ustedes.

Ese hombre, esa actitud.. Era extraño, era una persona demasiado extraña, al igual que Balthazar. Las pocas veces que escucharon hablar de ellos eran catalogados como personas demasiado buenas, amables, que ayudan a otros, nada parecido a lo que estaban viendo. ¿En serio ellos podían ser buenos? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo podían ser familia de Gabe y Cas? ¡No lo entendían!

Lucifer se separó de ellos y ahora volvió a ponerse delante, aprovechando de arrodillarse.

–Quiero dejarles algo en claro, chicos. Pobre de ustedes que les hayan puesto una mano encima a Castiel o Gabriel ¿Entendieron? –Vio a los hermanos tragar saliva y que estaban palideciendo- ¿No quieren saber qué les haré si eso pasa? ¡Oh vamos! Digan algo, son aburridos.

–Aun así lo diré, si llegan a ponerles un dedo encima. Me aseguraré de hacerlos sufrir muy pero muy lentamente, y también haré que sus pen…

–¡Balthazar, Lucifer! –Fueron salvados por Castiel- No sabía que vendrían –Se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo y luego se fijo en Lucifer- ¿Qué haces?

–Estaba conociendo a los nuevos integrantes de la familia, ¡Nos estamos llevando muy bien! ¿Cierto, chicos? –El tono había cambiado totalmente, usaba uno más alegre y al devolver la mirada a los chicos su rostro volvía a ser serio.

–Ehm.. ¡Sí!, nos estamos llevando bien –Se apresuró en decir Sam antes de que Dean dijera alguna estupidez.

–Me alegro de que se lleven bien, pero ya está todo en la mesa, faltan ustedes –Oh pobre e ingenuo Castiel que no sabía cómo estaba en realidad su novio.

Cuando el menor de los Novak se fue la habitación volvía a parecerles el peor lugar para estar. Creían que ni el infierno ni ningún otro lugar podría comparar a estar con esos dos a solas.

–Vamos a comer –Anunció Balthazar y Lucifer al instante asintió.

–Vamos, pueden estar tranquilos, no he puesto nada en sus comidas –Palmeó las piernas de los hermanos y se levantó, junto a Balthazar para ir a la cocina.

Los Winchester no se movieron ni dijeron nada hasta verlos desaparecer en otra habitación. Suspiraron a la par. Dios. La situación les estaba pareciendo tan horrible y más el no poder decirles algo en contra, porque Dean muy bien pudo haberles escupido unas cuantas cosas pero si lo hacía temía lo peor.

No podían quedarse en el sofá todo el día y tampoco quería que alguno de sus tres pesadillas viniera a buscarlos. Era como si ambos hermanos tenían el mismo pensamiento. Se miraron y asintieron.

Muy a su pesar se levantaron del sofá y fueron con los demás, eran los últimos en llegar, los demás ya estaban todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares y habían dos asientos libres para ellos.

Sin decir palabra alguna se sentaron, solo tenían sonrisas forzadas en la cara. _"Da una buena impresión",_ pensaban.

La comida estaba en paz, nadie decía algo y Sam podía notar que Gabriel aún estaba afectado porque su padre no haya dejado abrazarlo. Suspiraría, pero tenía miedo de posibles reacciones y también de qué dirían si miraba mucho a Gabriel. Al final su vista terminó en el plato con comida frente a él.

Pero todo ese momento de paz y tranquilidad se fue a la mierda cuando Lucifer dejó los cubiertos apoyados en el borde del plato; Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y junto las manos frente a él. Una sonrisa comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro.

–Demasiado silencio –Movió la cabeza de manera negativa- Veamos, ustedes.. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Apunto al mayor.

–Dean Winchester..

–¿Y el tuyo? –Pasó ahora al menor.

–Sam Winchester.. Señor –No tenía idea de cómo debería llamarlo. Esperaba no joderlo. Pero al ver la cara que puso notó que realmente fue una mala idea llamarlo así.

–Te ha dicho "Señor" –Se rió Balthazar en la cara de Lucifer.

–Oh, Sam. Por favor, solo dime Lucifer, no es necesario que me llames "Señor" te aseguro que no soy tan viejo como crees –Volví a negar con la cabeza- Y ahora.. Puedo saber quién es pareja de quién.

–Uff, te sorprenderás –Habló Chuck y Gabriel bufó.

A Lucifer no se le pasó por alto esa actitud, ni las miradas que Castiel le daba a Dean. ¡Bingo! Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro y miró a Balthazar.

–Oh, ya veo, ya veo. ¿Lo notaste? –Le habló a su pareja.

Balthazar miró con más atención a los chicos y abrió la boca al notar lo que Lucifer le decía, así que eso era. Sonrió con malicia. E inevitablemente su sonrisa fue contagiada a Lucifer.

–Y dime Dean.. ¿Cómo conociste a mi adorado cuñado menor?

–Eh.. Nos conocimos un día que vine aquí.. –Dean no estaba tan seguro de si debía responder, quedarse en silencio o esperar a que Castiel hablara.

–¿Y puedo saber a qué habías venido? –Intervino Chuck.

–Yo le pedí que vinieras –Habló Gabriel y Dean solamente asintió.

–¿Qué tan bueno es Castiel en la cama? –Preguntó Balthazar de la manera más inocente del mundo. Apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

Chuck que estaba tomando zumo de naranja en ese momento casi se atragantó, se hubiera reído por la pregunta y la cara que puso su hijo. Pero no, debía actuar, debía seguir actuando todavía.

–¡¿Lastimaste a mi hijo?! Aún es virgen, verdad ¡¿verdad?! –Lo apuntó con el cuchillo que tenía en una mano.

–Papááááaá! –Reprochó Castiel solo nombrandolo.

–¿Te atreviste a tocar a Castiel? –Gruñó Lucifer.

Mientras, Dean quería que se lo tragara el mundo. Su paciencia estaba al límite, no podría seguir soportando que lo trataran de esa manera. Oh no, no podría, por mucho que se tratara de familiares de Cas.

–¡Respóndeme!

Y hasta ahí llegó.

–¡Sí! Me lo he follado muchas veces en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos ¿Contento? Y sí, es bueno en la cama no tienen idea de las maravillas que hace –Explotó encarando a los presentes que antes lo atacaban.

–¡Deaaan! –Lo reprochó Castiel. Sonrojado.

A los segundos Dean se arrepentía de lo que había dicho; Castiel estaba sonrojado por sus palabras. Gabriel y Sam no decían nada, preferían no opinar. Y los demás..Si las miradas mataran, ya lo estarían enterrando.

–¿Te atreviste a tocarlo? –Preguntó Balthazar no caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar. No se esperó esa contestación pero tan rápido como vino la sorpresa se fue. Podría ser un descarado- ¿Y es bueno en las mamadas? O sea, aun es joven y era el más inocentes de todos nosotros, ¿no han tenido problemas?

–Balthazar, por favor –Pidió Castiel. No le gustaba como estaban atacando a Dean, ni como se estaban metiendo en su vida privada.

–Ay, Cassie. Pero cuéntanos, nosotros te diríamos con lujo y detalle que hacemos. No creo que hagamos cosas muy diferentes pero nosotros tenemos más experiencia y podríamos ayudar ¿Cierto, Dean? –Abultó un poco los labios Lucifer al terminar de hablar. Aunque en su mirada Dean estaba seguro de que veía toda clase de amenazas.

Estaba por responder cuando se escucharon risas por parte de Sam y Gabriel, habían estado intentando no reír por toda la escena que se estaban montando pero ya era imposible, menos con la cara de furia de Dean y lo avergonzado que se veía Castiel. El no acostumbraba a hablar esos temas.

–¿Y tú de qué te ríes, eh? –Lucifer miró fijamente a Sam.

–Eh.. y-yo de nada.. –Pobre Sam, no quería tomar el lugar de Dean.

–Lucifer, déjalo tranquilo

–Uuuy, Gabriel tiene que defender a su noviencito ¿Acaso no se puede defender él solo? –Balthazar, como siempre, metiendo más cizaña y apoyando por completo a Lucy.

–¡Balthazar!

–Ay, ya, ya, creo que noto quien será más pasivo en esta relación –Logró articular antes de comenzar a reírse como maniaco.

–Como si tú no lo fueras en la tuya –No, Gabriel no se quedaría callado.

–¿Y? Me encanta que así sea –Balthazar parecía tan cómodo hablando de temas sexuales en la mesa.

Los hermanos seguían enfrascado en esa "discusión" que no se percataron que Lucifer miraba fijamente a Sam, como queriendo intimidarlo. Y Chuck aguantaba tanto como podía las carcajadas que querías salir de él. Le había costado demasiado aparentar algo que no es.

–Entonces.. ¿A ti a y Cas te gustan maduros?

–¡Lucifer! –Gritaron los hermanos Novak.

–¿Qué? ¡Sólo preguntaba! Es que acaso uno ya n…

No pudo seguir hablando porque las carcajadas de Chuck se hicieron presentes. Todos voltearon a verlo por la manera tan estrepitosa que se reía y con sus puños golpeaba la mesa, estaban seguros que incluso les costaba respirar. Lucifer y Balthazar notaron que hasta ahí llegó la broma pero a diferencia de Chuck no golpeaban las cosas, solo se reían y preocupaban de poder respirar.

Los demás presentes no entendían que sucedía. En un momento eran las peores personas del mundo molestando e intentando intimidar a otros y luego todo era un mar de risas. ¡No lo entendían! ¿Qué estaban pasando?

–No puede ser.. –Dijo Cas al darse cuenta de todo- ¡Son los peores!

–Tranquilo, hermanito, sólo fue una broma –Decía entre carcajadas Balthazar.

–Espera ¡Qué! –Gabriel recién caía en cuenta de todo- Joder, ¡los voy a matar! ¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso?

–Ya, ya.. G-Gabriel tranquilo –Chuck recién podía comenzar a articular palabra y que la risa no siguiera saliendo. Dios, fue fenomenal- Solo queríamos gastarle una broma a los nuevos integrantes de la familia. ¿Se la pasaron bien, cierto? Aunque no era necesario que de verdad nos dijeras que ya tenías relaciones con Cas, quería seguir viéndolo inocente –Terminó de hablar y volvía a reír al ver a Cas sonrojado.

Recordaba que Balthazar luego se disculpaba pero dijo unas cuantas cosas más en doble sentido. Lucifer por su parte no se disculpó y los seguía molestando porque encontraba que era un blanco fácil pero Dean siempre le respondía y él solo prefería quedarse al margen de todo. Aunque tuvo que calmar a Gabriel que luego pasó abrazado a él ya que Chuck si lo permitía.

Sí, ese día había sido horrible en un comienzo. Incómodo en su mayoría al ver la escena que se montaba en la mesa.  
Pero al final resultó que eran buenas personas, como había escuchado hablar de ellos antes. Aunque no sabía si creerlo por parte de Lucifer, siempre hasta hoy en día le gastaba bromas pesadas pero había aprendido a tolerarlo y devolverle todas sus jugarretas.

Si conocer a los Novak para ellos fue incómodo, no sabía qué tal habrá sido para Gabriel haber conocido a sus padres. John y Mary eran bastante.. Amigables e hicieron comentarios con los que vio avergonzarse tanto a Gabriel, Castiel e incluso a Dean. Su madre sí que lograba cosas.  
Esa era la palabra que podría describir ese día "vergonzoso" porque a diferencia de la familia Novak, sus padres eran más.. ¿Tradicionales? No sabía cómo describirlos.


End file.
